Crypt-Oink Racing Friends Wiki
Welcome to World of Crypton! On the ever majestic, mysterious and powerful Ethereum Blockchain, Cute 3D pigs called Crypton were born. These little piggies have what seems to be millions of shapes, colors, patterns, accessories etc.. which makes each unique, and some rarer than others. Surely there's one that'll catch your eye to buy in the marketplace, or breed for! Furthermore, additional parameters like Stamina, Speed, Power, Potential, "EX Legacy", Skills and more determine how well you'll do in what is called Gran Ton Rismo, An Off-chain, 3D Race Track where these little Crypton go head to head, racing over obstacles to claim the number 1 spot for special prizes. Just what is a Crypton? Crypton are cute 3D pigs that live on the Ethereum Blockchain. Each of them has their own set of traits, colors and patterns. There are over 3 trillion unique possible combinations of them, which makes each Crypton very special! Crypton can be raced against each other in Gran Ton Rismo, cared for in your ranch, bred, traded in the Marketplace or sent on expeditions to bring back some bounty. How to Play Download the app on the App Store or Android Store to play on your smartphone, or play on your web browser on the official website! Ranch Ranches are the central hub for a Crypt-Oink user. Here users can browse through Crypton lists, view their Stables, and check out their own personal Crypton collection. Crypton/Eggton that have been registered to the Owner's Stables are shown in 3D out in their Ranch! Notification Bubbles Notification bubbles are where all incoming messages will appear. News In the top left corner, a bell icon leads to the News tab. Here, the developers will post frequent news about the game and in-game events. Mailbox In the top right corner, a mailbox icon leads to the Mailbox tab. Here, you can check your messages, receive gifts and see other incoming notifications. Quests Under it, a flag icon leads to the Quests tab. Here, you can check all active quests and challenges, as well as attempt all racing related ones. Social The last icon shows two people, and it leads to the Social tab. Here, you can manage your friends and followers, as well as follow other users yourself. Event Banner At the top of the screen, a large changing banner will highlight all current in game events, cups and qualifiers. Clicking on it will lead to further information regarding the event shown. My Page At the top of the screen, by click the avatar picture this will open My Page. Here you can find your Owner Name, Friend Code, Owner Level, Owner Message, Wallet Address, and Settings. It also shows your total Coink, Wage Tokens, Friend Points and Rakun Tokens. Crypton Clicking on a Crypton or Eggton opens their menu, from where you can View or Feed them. View By viewing, you can examine the selected Ton, change their name, give them an item, send them on an Expedition or make them race. Feed By feeding, you can give a treat to the Ton to better their mood or to increase their Health rating.There is 3 different foods to choose from which are Green Acorn, Red Acorn and Golden Acorn. Stables and List In the bottom right of the screen, you can click on Stables or My List. Stables The stables is where you can see all of the Crypton and Eggton on the ranch, examine them and see their badges and stats. My List Your list is the larger list of all owned Crypton and Eggton. Parameters Parameters are statistics that each Crypton has that influence how they will perform on the race track. They are Speed, Power, and Stamina. These can be increased through running training races and gaining EXP. Speed Speed determines a Crypton's top speed. By increasing this parameter, a Crypton will be able to reach higher speeds during a race. Power Power determines a Crypton's ability to take curves as well as its stamina boost's speed. By increasing this parameter, a Crypton can take curves faster and go faster when boost is applied. Stamina Stamina determines the distance a Crypton can run and how many times it can use its stamina boost. By increasing this parameter, a Crypton can run for a longer distance without getting tired and use their boost for longer. Training Races Training Races are races users can complete to level up their Crypton's stats(Speed, Power, Stamina). They come in three different types: Boss Races, 6 Racer Derby, and Time Attack. Boss Races Boss Races are 1v1 races where Cryptons will face off against one elite Crypton. Easy Difficulty Omatsuri - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 300 Breaded - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 320 Gelaton - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 340 Astro - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 360 Uniton - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 400 Normal Difficulty Thoroughbred Red - Required Energy: 22 - Exp 440 Thoroughbred Green - Required Energy: 24 - Exp 480 Thoroughbred Blue - Required Energy: 25 - Exp 500 Shiba Racer - Required Energy: 25 - Exp 525 Uniton Racer - Required Energy: 25 - Exp 550 Hard Difficulty Golden Pig - Required Energy: 25 - Exp 575 Aragonite Racer - Required Energy: 25 - Exp 600 Thoroughbred Black - Required Energy: 28 - Exp 625 Garnet - Required Energy: 29 - Exp 650 Shiba Inu- Required Energy: 30 - Exp 675 Very Hard Difficulty Aquamarine - Required Energy: 32 - Exp 725 ' ' 6 Racer Derby In a 6 Racer Derby, six Cryptons will race on a track. The higher your Crypton places, the more Exp gained. Easy Difficulty Home Hearth Forest I - Required Energy: 10 - Exp 200 Home Hearth Forest II - Required Energy: 15 - Exp 300 Home Hearth Forest III - Required Energy: 16 - Exp 350 Normal Difficulty Digi-Ham Tracks I - Required Energy: 18 - Exp 400 Home Hearth Forest IV - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 450 Digi-Ham Tracks II - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 470 Hard Difficulty Digi-Ham Tracks III - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 500 Home-Hearth Forest V - Required Energy: 24 - Exp 630 Time Attack Time Attacks are trials where a Crypton races to complete a series of target times. Easy Difficulty Digi-Ham Tracks I - Required Energy: 15 - Exp 240 Home-hearth Forest I - Required Energy: 15 - Exp 270 Home-hearth Forest II - Required Energy: 16 - Exp 320 Normal Difficulty Digi-Ham Tracks II - Required Energy: 18 - Exp 360 Home Hearth Forest III - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 400 Digi-Ham Tracks III - Required Energy: 20- Exp 420 Hard Difficulty Home-hearth Forest IV - Required Energy: 20 - Exp 450 Race Track The Race Track are races where users will compete against other users for prizes and fame. Monthly Cup No entry or race requirements, this is a race that has a month long qualifier. The top 6 qualifiers race in the Final Race to win prizes. Special Cup These are special races that have different requirements and the prizes can be very rare. Typically these races are for Collaborations with Crypt-Oink! ETH Cup This is a very special race with a requirement of having purchased a certain amount of Coink to enter. If you place in the Top 3 you will win a determined amount of ETH. League Races In Crypt-Oink Leagues, users will compete against each other's Crypton in Ranked Races where users will earn League Points. As users gain League Points they will climb through a series of leagues as they vie to place high in the world rankings! League Flow Leagues season will progress in the following manner: Week 1 ~ 4: Ranked Races During this time, users will vie for top positions in each league as they try to climb the ladder to the Legend League. Users will gain rewards each time they advance a league. Week 5: Crypt-Oink Derby The final week of the season will be dedicated to a season end tournament called the Crypt-Oink Derby. Each league will have a series of qualifiers where users who ranked in each respective league racing amongst each other to claim one of the six spots which will progress to the finals. The first six days of Derby week will be dedicated to each leagues’ qualifiers and users will have this time to vie for one of the top time spots. On the seventh day, the top 6 finalists from the qualifiers of each league will race in a league finals where winners will be rewarded with rare and unique prizes. Shop The shop is the place where Coink, Items and Crypton can be bought with different currencies. Coink Coink and Premium Coink can be bought with Ethereum in the shop. When buying Premium Coink, extra standard Coink will be awarded at no extra charge. Standard Coink can also be purchased with Wager Chips. Crypton Crypton can be bought with Ethereum in the shop. When buying Crypton, you can choose between the Official Shop, the User Market, and the Eggton section. In the Official Shop, Crypton are sold for Ethereum at a fixed price. Filters can be applied to search for a Crypton with specific qualities. In the User Market, users buy and sell their Crypton for Ethereum at a price of their choosing. Filters can be applied here, too. In the Eggton section, a number of untradeable Eggton are sold for Coink. Item In the Item section, Items are sold for Coink or Friend Points. Items sold are Crates, Race Items, Exp Items, Energy Recovery Items, Ranch Items and Expedition Items. If an item can be purchased with more than one currency, the user can choose which one to use. Items Breeding Breeding is the act of making two Crypton create a new one. How to Breed To breed a new Crypton, start by clicking the Breeding ''tab in the menu on the left side of the screen. Next, pick two Crypton to be the mother and the father of the newborn. Any Crypton can take on either role. To finish breeding, you will need a Lovers' Nest item. This item can be purchased in the shop or received from quest rewards. Once all this is done, finish by clicking the ''Breed button. The new Crypton is now ready to be born. Genetics The newborn Crypton will inherit traits and parameters from the parents. To create a Crypton with the desired characteristics, make sure that the parents have such characteristics. The new Crypton will be born with a mix of the parents' characteristics, and will be able to be a parent themselves, thus containing both of their genes in a single Crypton, useful for future generations. Will you be lucky enough to breed a Crypton with 8 stars, 9 stars, 10 stars, 11 stars or more?? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse